The Psycho B-Day
by PikaPowerX10
Summary: No Summary I can think of.
1. Strike of Metal Sonic

(This is a One-Shot so Sonic Faniverse can't be used for this. I know, I hate Horrors but I need to do it.)

Sonic was running around. Tails was behind him, along with Amy, Shadow, Cream, Silver, Rouge, and Knuckles. They were being chased by Metal Sonic, a psychopathic chaser after programming by Doctor Akalove, a scientist from long ago. Eggman was with them while they were chased. He was actually a GOOD guy now!

Metal Sonic grabbed the Bat. He whacked Knuckles on the head, and dragged him away. "HELP...!"

"KNUCKLES!" screamed Tails before Knuckles was thrown off a cliff.

"Oh man... I'm next!" screamed Silver!

"Come on Silver. Shadow should be next, because Horror movies are racist," commented Rouge.

"Why did they get Knuckles first then...?!"

"The... The Tough guy gets caught."

"Umm-"

And Metal Sonic grabs Shadow's neck and threw him down the cliff. Shadow flew up using Chaos Control and punched Metal Sonic off the cliff.

"Umm... I think he bought us some ti-" started Rouge, then got grabbed and got thrown off a cliff.

(Don't know why Cliffs are used? I only want Lightcore Fear for my Stories...)

"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled this, but a WereRabbitHog (Pretty much a Hypnotized Axle) grabbed him, and jumped down the cliff.

Cream's crying in fear right now. Amy's patting her on the back to calm her down, but Amy was grabbed and thrown off the cliff. Cream cried even more.

"Ok, let's see... There's me, Tails, Silver, and Cream," counted Sonic.

Silver, Cream and Tails ran away, since Sonic was grabbed next.

"I THOUGHT THE MAIN CHARACTER LIVES TILL THE END!" yelled Silver.

"No, it's the guy who counts." said Tails.

Cream cries even more. Since she cried so loud, Metal Sonic grabbed her next. But Sonic made it up the cliff and Homing Attacked Metal. Of course Cream fell off.

"Why is it the Little girl that falls?" said Silver.

Rouge flew up holding Cream and Shadow. "I JUST REMEMBERED I COULD FLY!"

"I can fly too, you know..." said Shadow.

"I can too!" stated Cream. Suddenly a crazy Snorlax came and pushed Rouge down. Shadow and Cream jumped before they got crushed. Cream fell anyway. But she could fly so she flew.

Sonic and Tails noticed a Poison Mushroom. "LOOK OUT SHADOW!"

Shadow was hit. He was turned into a White Furred Hedgehog. Then he fell. Sonic, Tails, and Silver forgot where Eggman was. They saw him hang onto the cliff, and fall.

Silver was kicked down by Metal Sonic. Tails also. Sonic ran, and Cream got hit. And fell.

"Huh. Guess I'm the last-"

And Sonic gets kicked off. They landed into a Monster's Birthday Party. He was having cake. Mister Akalove and Metal Sonic were the hosts!

Well... One problem. Who invited... Vector?

"WHERE'S THE COMPUTER ROOM?!"

Well.


	2. Tails' B-Day

I decided to make a 2nd Oneshot. The Psycho B-Day will be just random horrible B-Day OneShots.

Cream was setting up for Tails' Birthday.

She was holding it in her house, which might be a weird idea. She had a bit of trouble since she was alone with Cheese and Axle.

Axle hung a Piñata.

Cheese was baking a cake, and Cream was making the balloons and present boxes with presents. Team Chaotix helped also.

Vector was setting the table. Espio was getting the TV at the right channel.

Later...

"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

And Vector noticed a fly land on Tails' nose. He slapped Tails' Face. "OW!"

Then Cream got the fly on her ear. Nebula broke the window and blasted the fly, avoiding Cream. Even if he's evil, he still cares about Cream.

The fly was on Axle's ponytail. He saber slashed it, and it fell off.

The fly landed on Espio's horn. He whacked it and a rainbow light show happened. A bunch of Sprites came in and danced.

It was awesome... until they started to eat the cake. The sprites who wanted cake were almost eaten, spoiling the cake. The others- well, they just fly around.

Vector got bored, and remembered- "WHERE'S THE COMPUTER ROOM?!"

Knuckles ran in and yelled "I'M CONFUSED! RAH!" and punched Cream. Nebula flew in and was shooting lasers at Knuckles' feet. Knuckles was dancing while that happened.

Big came in, and the house exploded. The party was outdoors and it attracted a lot of people. The Death egg crashed into the island cuz Eggman was blinded. He came with all his badniks to the party, and danced all night, y'all.

Then- Tails left to his house.

Thought it was going well, huh? The party was a tragedy... after Tails got run over by a delivery truck... and a taxi... and a bus... and Optimus Prime... and a spaceship. They all came for the party, but it was ruined after the B-Day boy was in a coma.

Want to find out what happens next? Go to Sonic Faniverse.


End file.
